Girl Meets Junk Yard
by SpecialK92
Summary: Cory has a history lesson on antiques and offers extra credit if antique items are brought to class. Riley and her friends want to get extra credit and Cory agrees to take them to the junk yard to look for antiques. The owner of the junk yard promises to tell them when it is closing time. It never happens. Cory and the kids are locked in the junk yard; how will they get out?
1. The Junk Yard

It was just another day at John Quincy Middle School in Cory Matthew's History class. He always gave interesting lessons, but this time he wanted his class to learn about the past. It wasn't like studying the 1960's. This time it was on antiques.

"Okay, class today were are going to be studying antiques." stated Cory.

" How is antiques history?" asked Maya.

"I'm glad you asked, Maya. Antiques are things that were used in the past, such as VHS tapes." stated Cory. " Antiques can be anything such as old time cars, old time clothes, and old time looms. I want all of you to research antiques and if you are able to bring in an antique item, I'll give you extra credit." stated Cory after class ended.

After class was over, Maya pulled Riley, Farkle, and Lucas aside to discuss an idea. They could tell she had an idea, but couldn't tell what it was. When Maya pulled them to the side, it was usually something interesting.

" I want us all to get extra credit. So I was thinking, that we will visit the city junk yard after school and look for antique stuff." stated Maya.

"Maya, I like the idea, but I don't know if dad will like the idea." stated Riley.

"You don't think I'd like what idea? Cory stated. " I was in the class room and I heard something about you wanting to go to the junk yard. I'm afraid you can't visit the junk yard with out a reason."

"But, we want extra credit!" declared Farkle.

"I'm aware of that Farkle. I'll call the city junk yard and I'll tell the owner of the junk yard that we are studying antiques. I'll ask if we can visit the junk yard, tommorrow. If it is approved, I'll call all of your parents and tell them we will be going to the junk yard to look for antiques." stated Cory.

He went back into the class room. The kids were so standing outside the door, listening to Cory's phone call. They really wanted to go to the junk yard. Cory got off the phone and came back out into the hall.

"We've been given permission to go, but we must follow some rules. Everyone most wear special gloves to protect their hands. Everyone must wear tennis shoes, wear long pants, knee pads and elbow pads,and must either wear long sleeves or a jacket to proctect their arms. And if we find anything we want to take, we must ask permission to take it out of the junk yard." stated Cory.

All of the kids were excited that they'd get extra credit. Like he said Cory called all their parents to tell them they would be visiting the junk yard. After school the next day, they went to the junk yard. He told the owner of the junk yard that they were there. The owner of the junk yard told them that they could look until it was time to lock up at 5PM. He told them he'd come by to tell them that he'd be locking the junk yard.

For the next two hours they looked around the junk yard. Farkle found an old Atari 2600 game joystick controller. Lucas found a Super Game Boy, Riley found the first Barbie doll that was introduced in the 1950's. Maya still didn't find an item.

"Okay, kids we need to get need to let the owner of the junk yard know we are leaving." stated Cory.

"But, I didn't find an item. I want extra credit." declared Maya.

"Maya, since you came and gave some effort, I'm giving you full credit." answered Cory.

"I wanted an item too." stated Maya.

She was dissappointed because she wanted to show an item in class. Just then, she saw on oldtime dress that was worn back in the early 1900's.

" , I found an old time dress, it is right over there. I'm going to go it!" Maya stated.

She went and grabbed the dress. It was dirty and full of holes. She brought and showed it to Cory.

"Okay, Maya,I'll give you credit. But we'd have to wash the dress before we can show it in class. Now let's get going." Cory stated.

They went to the enterance of the gate to leave the junk yard. Cory went to open the door. It wouldn't open. He looked at his watch it was 4:50 PM. They still had 10 mintutes until the junk yard closed.

"Dad, what is hold us up," asked Riley.

" I can't seem to open the gate!" answered Cory.

" , does that mean we are locked in here?" asked Lucas.

"Lucas, I am afraid..." Cory stated.

"Afraid of what Mr. Matthews?" asked Maya.

"I think that we are." answered Cory.

"WE ARE LOOKED IN THE JUNK YARD. I DON'T KNOW IF FARKLE CAN TAKE THIS. I WANT OUT OF THIS JUNK YARD!" yelled Farkle.

"Hold on Farkle, I'm going to get us out." Cory said.

"How, will you get us out?" asked Farkle.

"I don't know how, I just promise that I will." reassured Cory.

"BUT, FARKLE WANTS OUT NOW. I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS JUNK YARD. I HEARD THAT THEY HAVE JUNK YARD DOGS IN THE JUNK YARDS AT NIGHT!" yelled Farkle.

"Farkle, please settle down. I will get us out. I'm going to walk around the junk yard and see if I can find another gate." stated Cory.

He started to walk around the junk yard. Cory told the kids to stay where they were. Riley reassured everyone that her dad would get them out of the junk yard.

"When I create my own Farkle Nation, No one will be locked in any junk yard at all!" Farkle screamed.


	2. Junk Yard Dogs

"Farkle, settle down!" Riley demanded. " I'm sure that dad is looking for away out of here!"

"I've heard all kinds of rummor about this junk yard!" Farkle screamed.

"Well, what kind of rumors?" asked Lucas.

"I've heard that there are junk yard dogs in here?" Farkle screamed.

"Farkle, there aren't any junk yard dogs!" Maya stated.

Just then three big black dogs came out of the middle of no where. They looked like they had been chasing someone. They started coming up to where Riley and her friends where at?

"Now do you believe me?!" Farkle asked.

"I think we better run!" stated Lucas.

All of them took off running and the dogs began to chase them around the junk yard. They all looked for a place to get away from the dogs. Riley saw a tree.

"Hey, there's a tree," Maya yelled. "Let's try to climb it!"

Farkle and Lucas had no problem climbing up in the tree. Riley and Maya had trouble climbing the tree because they had boots with heels. So Lucas and Farkle had to pull them up.

when they were all in tree, they climbed a little higher to make sure the dogs couldn't follow.

"Wonder where Mr. Matthews is?" asked Maya.

"HEY DAD, WHERE ARE?" Riley yelled.

"Riley where are you?" screamed Cory.

"WE ARE UP IN THE TREE? WHERE ARE YOU AT?" Riley yelled.

" I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU ALL. I'M ON THE FENCE." Cory answered.

They all turned around and saw Cory was close by. He was climbing the fence. It was tall fence and it was close to ten feet tall. He was half way from reaching the top.

"Dad, why are you climbing the fence?" asked Riley.

" I walked around and couldn't find a way out. The next thing I knew, I was being chased by the junk yard dogs. I climbed the fence to get away from them. Then I heard you all screaming. I figured they were chasing you all. I'm glad you all are okay." answered Cory.

"So how are we going to get out of this junk yard?" yelled Farkle.

"Farkle, I am going climb over the fence! After I climb over the fence, I am going to call the owner of the junk yard. When I call him, I'll get you out." answered Cory.

They watched Cory continue to climb the fence. He climbed over the fence and climbed down on the other side. Cory looked really tired, but was determined to get the kids out.

"Kids, I'm going to leave long enough to get the telephone number of the owner of the junk yard. I will be back as soon as I can!" stated Cory.

Farkle,Lucas,Maya, and Riley watched Cory walk out of sight. The dogs were still trying to climb up the tree. So none of the kids tried to get down out of the tree.

"How long do you think he'll be gone?" asked Farkle

"Long enough to get a hold of the owner of the junk yard." answered Maya.

"How long will that be?" asked Farkle.

"I don't know? Dad will be back as quickly as he can!" answered Riley.

"What if we are stuck up here forever?" asked Farkle.

"Farkle, have you been watching that Hey Arnold episode again?" asked Lucas.

"What Hey Arnold episode?" asked Maya.

"You didn't know that I'm a Hey Arnold fan. I have the complete series on DVD?" answered Farkle.

"What Hey Arnold episode is he refering to?" asked Riley.

"The one where Eugene climbs decides to fly a kite, and it gets stuck in the tree. He climbed the tree and was scared to climb down. Arnold tried to climb to the top of the tree to help him, but the branch broke; so Arnold got stuck in the tree. Harold saw them in the tree and got a ladder and as soon as he got in the tree the ladder fell down and broke. Chocolate boy saw them in the tree and went and got help." Lucas stated.

"They waited for along time. They felt like they were in the tree for a long time. What if that happens to us?" asked Farkle.

"Farkle, trust me. I know my dad. He won't let us down. If he says he'll back as quickly as he can, he will." stated Riley.


	3. Waiting in the Tree

Maya looked at her watch; it had been 15 mintutes since Cory left the junk yard. All of the kids were still sitting in the tree waiting for Cory to come back with help. They were all hoping it wouldn't be much longer.

"Maya how long have we been up in this tree?" asked Farkle.

"Since we climbed it or since left?"asked Maya.

"I want to know how long we've been in the tree and how long it has been since Mr. Matthews left?" answered Farkle.

"Farkle, I'm going to answer you like I did ten mintutes ago." answered Maya. "We've been in the tree for about 20 mintutes. Mr. Matthews left about 15 mintutes ago. You asked me that five mintues ago."

" I don't want to be up here for ever!" declared Farkle.

"How many times do I have to tell you Farkle? When my dad says that he's going to do something he will do it. He said he'd be back as quickly as he can, and I believe he will! We all just have to have faith in my dad!" Riley said. "We just need to sit here and wait for him. I'm sure he has gotten ahold of the junk owner and they are coming back to let us out."

Little did the kids know, Cory was no where near finding the owner of the junk yard. He went back to the appartment and looked through the phone book. He couldn't find the phone number. He knew that the kids were wondering where he was. As soon as Topanga got in from work, he told her what happened.

"Mommy, I heard you and daddy talking. Is it true Riley and her friends are in the junk yard?" asked Auggie.

"Yes,Auggie. We are trying to get a hold of the owner of the junk yard so he will go unlock the gates." answered Topanga.

"Topanga, do you have any ideas?" asked Cory

"Well, can we call somebody?" asked Topanga.

"Well, there is Janitor Harley. Maybe he'd know." answered Cory.

"Cory, I think we finally found our answer." answered Topanga.

"If we are in luck, he's still at school. Come on we'll get in my car and drive to the school." declared Topanga.

"Do I get to come to mommy?" asked Auggie.

"No Auggie, you are going to stay with Katy at my shop. We will be back as soon as we can." stated Topanga.

Meanwhile, back at the junk yard, the kids were still in the tree. They were looking at the sky. It looked like it was going to rain.

"Has anyone began to notice that it is going to rain?" asked Farkle.

"Yes, we have Farkle, haven't you noticed that is the reason why we are looking at the dark clouds?" asked Maya.

"Maya, there is no reason to snap at Farkle. He's just as scared as the rest of us are," stated Lucas.

"Well, I'm tired of being in this tree!" screamed Maya.

"Maya, we are all stuck of being in this tree. Dad should have been back by now. I'm sure he hasn't forgotten us. I think maybe we should do something to make time go by. Does anyone have any ideas?" Riley asked.

" I know we'll sing that song that Eugene sang in that Hey Arnold episode, when they were stuck in the tree!" stated Farkle.

"But none of us know that song." Lucas answered.

"We're in luck I do. I've seen the episode several times. I've gotten the song memorized!" Farkle sated.

"Well, if you've got it memorized, then why do you sing it?" remarked Maya.

"The song is called "Never Let Go of Hope" I will sing it."

 _"Every seed turns into a flower,_

Every mintute turns into an hour,

Turn that frown up-side down,

And there's a nice big smile,

So never let go of hope

It's a lifesaving rope,

And like a seed grows dreams come true,

Just because you're you."

" See Farkle knows how to pass time!" stated Riley. " Does anyone else know of any other songs that we can sing?"


	4. Maya Sings

"I bought a new CD a few weeks ago. There were a lot of good songs on there." stated Maya.

"How many songs were on the CD?" asked Riley.

"Several, it's hard to decide which one to sing." declared Maya.

"Well, then start of by singing your favorite song." suggested Lucas.

"Okay, the song is called " _Eyes Wide Open_ ", it's the first song on the track. answered Maya.

"Can you just sing it?" demanded Farkle.

Maya began to sing:

 _"La di da da da na_  
 _Yeah_

 _Everybody loves to tell me I was born an old soul_  
 _Better keep my eyes wide open_  
 _There's so much that I don't know_  
 _Just another hotel room_  
 _Never felt so all alone_  
 _I think about my granddad's eyes,_  
 _And they always send me home_  
 _I can almost hear him now_  
 _Gotta make him proud_

 _I keep my eyes wide open_  
 _Bless this ground, unbroken_  
 _I'm about to make my way_  
 _Heaven help me keep my faith_  
 _And my eyes wide open_

 _I can't see two steps ahead of me,_  
 _When the fog comes rollin' in_  
 _I never thought I'd miss the rain_  
 _Lord knows how long it's been_  
 _This dream burns inside of me,_  
 _And I can't just let it go_  
 _There's still so much that I don't know_

 _I keep my eyes wide open_  
 _Bless this ground, unbroken_  
 _I'm about to make my way_  
 _Heaven help me keep my faith_  
 _And my eyes wide open_

 _All I have is just this moment_  
 _I don't want to miss a second_  
 _'Cause it could all be gone in an instant_  
 _Yeah, in an instant..._

 _I keep my eyes wide open_  
 _Bless this ground, unbroken_  
 _I'm about to make my way_  
 _Heaven help me keep my faith_  
 _And my eyes wide open_

 _I'm about to make my way_  
 _Heaven help me keep my faith_  
 _My eyes wide open_

 _Keep my eyes...wide...open"_

"Maya, we didn't know you could sing. You sound just like that famous pop star Sabrina Carpenter." stated Riley.

"When did you start singing?" asked Lucas.

"For as long as I can remember." asnwered Maya.

"I loved the song "Eyes Wide Open", what is the name of the album? I want to buy it stated Farkle.

"That is a funny question. The album is called "Eyes Wide Open", it came out in April." answered Maya.

It started to pour down rain. Cory still wasn't back to get the kids out of the junk yard. They began to wonder where he was. Everyone could tell that Farkle was in one of his moods.

"What's wrong Farkle?" asked Lucas.

" I want to get down from the tree." answered Farkle.

"Farkle, haven't you noticed that junk yard dogs are still down there?" asked Maya.

"If I had my own Farkle Nation, we wouldn't be in the junk yard!" declared Farkle.

"Well you don't have your own Farkle Nation!" yelled Maya.

"Maya, that's enough! We all are getting wet, we want down just as much as he does. Please give him a break!" stated Riley.

"Is there another song off the album that you can sing?" asked Lucas.

"Well there several that I like. "Right Now", is a good song." stated Maya

"Well, We know you are going to sing to right now." Farkle declared.

"Farkle the song is called "Right Now," answered Maya.

"Okay, just let Maya sing the song!" Riley demanded.

Maya began to sing:

"We'll never be as young as we are right now  
We'll never see the world like we do right now  
So take in what's around you  
Put your camera down  
Take a shot, give it all you got

I have a way of getting stuck on yesterday  
I tend to miss the little things that come my way  
Always looking forward, always looking back  
They seem so near, but they're not here  
Cuz time moves on so quickly  
Without or with me  
I've got to take a breath

And slow down, slow down  
My mind is racing  
Catch up, catch up  
I've gotta pace myself  
I'm always wondering  
But I don't need to go right now

Let go, let go  
We hold our fears too tight  
Begin, begin, to live your life  
The present is our future past  
We've gotta make this moment last  
Right now

Have you ever noticed how your heartbeat feels  
When your love is so excited  
Cuz it's getting real  
Have you stopped to listen to what's in your soul  
That's your intuition, and it always knows

Time moves on so quickly  
Without or with me  
I've got to take a breath

And slow down, slow down  
My mind is racing  
Catch up, catch up  
I've gotta pace myself  
I'm always wondering  
But I don't need to go right now

Let go, let go  
We hold our fears too tight  
Begin, begin, to live your life  
The present is our future past  
We've gotta make this moment last  
Right now

Right now, right now  
Enjoy the ride, the ride that you're on  
Right now, right now

Let go, let go  
We hold our fears too tight  
Begin, begin, to live your life  
The present is our future past  
We've gotta make this moment last  
Right now "

"Maya you should try out to be in the school choir next year!" declared Lucas.

"I've never really thought about it. Maybe I will. " answered Maya.


	5. Contacting the Junk Yard Owner

While the kids were still in the tree, Cory and Topanga were trying to locate janitor Harley. They tired calling him at home, but he wasn't at home. Topanga looked at her watch and realized that it was 6:00 PM.

"Cory it is 6:00 PM, what time does Janitor Harley leave school?"

"Usually, he comes to school at 6:30 PM and he leaves school at 6:30PM."

"If we hurry we may be able to catch him before he leaves the school!"

They got to the school as quickly as they could. As soon as they got out of the car they ran into the school. They split up so they could cover all areas of the school quicker. Cory went by the his classroom to see if janitor Harley was in that area. He wasn't,so Cory continued to look for him. Topanga went by janitor Harley's room to see if he was still in there. She didn't see him in there, so she continued to walk around the school to find him. She didn't have to walk to far because he was walking towards his off.

" Topanga, what are you doing here?" asked Janitor Harley.

"Cory took Riley and her friends to the junk yard to look for antique items. He told them if they brough in antique items, he'd give them extra credit. Cory over heard Maya talking to Riley,Farkle, and Lucas about going to the junk yard. He wasn't going to let them go, unless he went with them. They ended up getting locked in there." Topanga answered.

"Are you saying Harry Baboon took them to the junk yard. How did they get locked in there?" asked Janitor Harley.

"The owner of the junk yard told them he'd tell them he'd come at 5:00 PM and tell them that he was locking up. At 4:50, they were getting ready to leave. However, Cory couldn't open the gates." answered Topanga.

"So what did he do? "asked Janitor Harley.

"He went to look for another way out. He didn't come back for awhile. So the kids went to look for him and they ran into the junk yard dogs. The junk yard dogs chased them and they saw a tree and climbed it." answered Topanga.

"Didn't anyone tell Cory about there being junk yard dogs in that junk yard?" asked janitor Harley."Anyway where is Cory?"

"NO, HE DIDN'T KNOW THAT THERE WERE JUNK YARD DOGS IN THERE! IF I KNEW THAT, I WOULD HAVE PUT A STOP TO HIM TAKING THE KIDS THE JUNK YARD!" yelled Topanga." He's here at school with me. We came by the school hoping that we could find you."

"How did he get over the tall fence? asked Janitor Harley."It is close to ten feet tall."

"Believe it or not, Cory climbed over the fence. He told the kids to stay up in the tree, until he came back with help." answered Topanga.

Just then Topanga and Janitior Harley saw Cory coming in there direction. Cory looked really tired because he had been running all over the school.

" I heard that you left the kids in the junk yard." stated Janitor Harley.

"Yes, but I've been trying to find the owner of the junk yard to come let the kids out. They had to climb a tree because they were being chased by the junk yard dogs." answered Cory.

"Then why are you at school? asked janitor Harley." You can't find the owner of the junk yard here."

"We are aware of that! We came by because we were hoping that maybe you could give us the phone number of the owner of the junk yard. Or you could help us find him!" declared Cory.

"Well, Cory you are in luck. I can help you get ahold of the owner of the junk yard. I know him really well. You and Topanga know him too." stated Janitior Harley.

"Who is he?" Topanga asked.

"You don't remember him. He was a janitor at John Adams High School." answered Janitor Harley.

" The only janitor that I remember is Janitor Bud." stated Cory.

"That's one that I'm talking about. When he quit work working at John Adams High School, he returned to his home town, which is New York City. He started working at the junk yard and he eventually became the owner of the junk yard." stated Janitor Harley.

"Isn't Janitor Bud, the janitor that you and Shawn got fired?" asked Topanga.

"Yes, that is the janitor he got fired!" stated Janitor Harley.

"Are you saying we have to call him? I don't know how to get a hold of him. He probably remembers that Shawn and I got him fired. He won't help us." stated Cory.

"Yes, he will. I will call him. During the summer's I work part time at the junk yard." stated Janitor Harley."

Janitior Harley got on cell phone and called Janitor Bud. He explained the situation and asked if he could come to junk yard to let the kids out. Bud agreed to come to the junk yard.

"You're in luck, he's going to come to the junk yard to let the kids out. He said he'd meet us their in 15 mintues." stated Janitor Harley.

"Come on and get in the car." stated Topanga.

"Harley, could you come with us? I don't want to face Janitor Bud alone. I am afraid he remembers who I am." Cory said.

"Sure, I'll follow you in my car." answered Jaintor Harley. " We better hurry, it's starting to rain."

All of them got in their cars and headed towards the junk yard. They drove as fast as the speed limit would let them drive. They knew they kids were still in the tree and they knew they were getting wet.


	6. Getting Out of the Junk Yard

Meanwhile back at the junk yard, the kids were trying to avoid getting wet. It was pouring down rain. They had been waiting for Cory to get back for along time.

"Do you think has forgotten us?" asked Farkle.

"No, dad hasn't forgotten us!" declared Riley.

"Maybe we should sing another song?" Maya asked. I like " _We'll be the Stars_ ", it is another song from the album Eyes Wide Open.

"We can't be stars!" stated Farkle

"It's the name of the song." stated Farkle.

Maya began to sing:

 _"_ _We are young, we are gold  
Trying things we didn't know  
Looking at the sky, see it come alive  
All our fears became our hopes  
Climbed out every locked window  
We rode the lion's mane and fell upon the rain_

 _We can reach the constellations_  
 _Trust me, all our dreams are breaking out_

 _No, we're never gonna turn to dust,_  
 _Yeah, all we really need is us_  
 _Don't be scared to close your eyes_  
 _No, we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars_  
 _Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far_  
 _Yeah, we're holding on to who we are_  
 _When it's time to close your eyes_  
 _They will see us in the sky,_  
 _We'll be the stars!_

 _Oh ooh ooh oh oh_  
 _We'll be the stars!_  
 _Oh ooh ooh oh oh_  
 _We'll be the stars!_

 _Let me in, hold me close_  
 _Fill my heart with simple notes_  
 _So when it's hard to see,_  
 _They are there, reminding me_  
 _Take my breath, and hold me high_  
 _So I can feel the city lights_  
 _Glowing under me_  
 _It's in our reach, we're breaking out_

 _No, we're never gonna turn to dust,_  
 _Yeah, all we really need is us_  
 _Don't be scared to close your eyes_  
 _No, we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars_  
 _Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far_  
 _Yeah, we're holding on to who we are_  
 _When it's time to close your eyes_  
 _They will see us in the sky,_  
 _We'll be the stars!_

 _Oh ooh ooh oh oh_  
 _We'll be the stars!_  
 _Oh ooh ooh oh oh_  
 _We'll be the stars!_

 _We can reach the constellations_  
 _Trust me, all our dreams are breaking out_

 _No, we're never gonna turn to dust,_  
 _All we really need is us_  
 _We'll be the stars_

 _Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far_  
 _Yeah, we're holding on to who we are_  
 _When it's time to close your eyes_  
 _They will see us in the sky,_  
 _We'll be the stars!_

 _Oh ooh ooh oh oh_  
 _We'll be the stars!_  
 _Oh ooh ooh oh oh_  
 _We'll be the stars!_

 _Oh ooh ooh oh oh_  
 _We'll be the stars!_  
 _Oh ooh ooh oh oh_  
 _We'll be the stars!"_

"We love that song. Can we sing it again? But this time all of us? asked Riley.

"Sure, I'd love that," answered Maya.

All the kids began to sing. Meanwhile, Cory was getting back to the junk yard. It was still raining. Janitor Harley pulled up behind them. Shortly, after they got there, the owner of the junk yard go th

" I remember exactly who you are!" declared Bud. "You are Cory Matthews! You got me fired when I worked at John Adams High School!

" So you remember me." stated Cory.

"I'd know you anywhere. You still look like you did when I knew you." declared Bud.

"But, I didn't know who you were, when I came to the junk yard." Cory said." I brought my daughter and some of her friends to the junk yard to look for antiques. I heard them talking about coming to the junk yard. I wouldn't let them come, unless I came with them. I called and spoke to the owner of the junk yard. We got permission to come." Cory answered.

"I know that you were had the kids here, I remember that phone call, thank you, very much!" declared Budd.

"You said that you'd come and tell us when it was time to lock up the junk yard. We were leaving at 4:50 PM. The gates were locked. Why didn't you come tell us you were locking up?" asked Cory.

" I remember that you were the kid that got me fired. I had trouble with the school board. I came back here to New York City. I got a job working at this junk yard. I eventually became the owner of the junk yard. When I knew you were coming, I wanted to teach you a lesson." declared Bud.

"Why would you want to teach him a lesson?" asked Topanga.

"He got me fired as janitor. I had trouble with the school board and I couldn't work at another school. I decided to come back home to New York City. I saw they were looking for help at the junk yard. I applied and got the job. I had to work my way up again and finally I became owner of the junk yard. When I saw you bring your daughter and her friends to the junk yard, I wasn't going to tell you when I was locking up. I wanted you to know what it was like to be in a hard situation."declared Bud.

"He's learned a lot since he was in high school. He's grown up and has settled down. Cory isn't the same kid that you knew. He's a good husband, a good father, and he's a history teacher!" Topanga yelled. " You've caused a lot of trouble. Because of you, Cory and the kids got locked in the junk yard. They were chased by junk yard dogs. The kids had to climb a tree to escape the dogs. Cory had to climb over the fence! After he climbed over the fence, he had to leave our daughter and her friends in the tree, to locate you!"

"What are you going to do?" asked Bud.

"I'm a New York Lawyer, and I can take you to court for putting my daughter and her friends in danger!" yelled Topanga. "They've been up in a tree. They could have been bitten by the junk yard dogs or they could have fell out of the tree and gotten hurt!"

"Okay, I get the point!" answered Bud.

"I'm glad that you did. Now you are going to take us to the tree. Once We get to that tree, you are going to make the junk yard dogs leave so the kids can safely get out of the tree!" demanded Topanga.

"Alright, I'll do anything to avoid you taking me to court." answered Bud.

"I'm glad that you got my point. You are going to lead us to the tree!" demanded Topanga.

Bud was scared that Topanga meant what she said, so he lead them through the big junk yard. It was pouring down rain and all them were wearing wet clothes. As they got closer, they heard sing.

" _We can reach the constellations  
Trust me, all our dreams are breaking out_

 _No, we're never gonna turn to dust,_  
 _Yeah, all we really need is us_  
 _Don't be scared to close your eyes_  
 _No, we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars_  
 _Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far_  
 _Yeah, we're holding on to who we are_  
 _When it's time to close your eyes_  
 _They will see us in the sky,_  
 _We'll be the stars!"_

" Cory, I'm hearing some people singing near by." stated Topanga.

" I hear it too. Do you think it is the kids?" Cory asked.

"I think it probably is." answered Topanga.

As they got closer and Closer, the singing got louder and louder. Finally when they got to the tree, they heard Maya and the rest of the kids singing. They didn't know that Maya could sing. Before Cory let the kids know he was back, he made Bud make the junk yard dogs leave. The dogs had been under the tree since he left. After the junk yard dogs were gone he told the kids he was back.

"It's about time you were back!" stated Farkle.

"Sorry, it took so long, I had trouble finding the junk yard owner. We went to school to see if janitor Harley could help. He knew the owner of the junk yard and he got the owner to come unlock the gates so we could get you out." answered Cory.

"Mr. Matthews, can we climb down now?" asked Maya.

"Yes, you can." Cory replied.

All of the kids climbed down from the tree and Bud escorted them out of the junk yard. After everyone was out, he locked the gates. Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle got in Topanga's car and they drove off.

" I hope you all weren't bored waiting for me." stated Cory.

"At first we were. But Farkle started singing a song from a Hey Arnold episode. Then Maya started singing different songs. We had no idea she could sing." stated Riley.

"We heard her sing and didn't know she could either." stated Topanga.

"So do we get our extra credit?" asked Maya.

"Yes, you do. And I'm going to give everyone else who brought in an antique item extra credit too." replied Cory.

"But as soon as I give everyone extra credit. I'm going to be doing a diffrent lesson. It is going to be on forgivness. I'm going talk the class about the importance of forgivness. I am going to talk about what Shawn and I did when we accidently got Bud fired, when he was a janitor at John Adams High School." stated Cory.

"You got him fired?" asked Lucas.

"Yes, but we were kids. We've grown up and we aren't the same people that we were when we were in high school. I want the class to know that people can change and become better people. I also want the class to know revenge isn't the answer, because it can lead to a lot of trouble. I'm going to talk about you all getting locked in the junk yard and how I had trouble get a hold of the owner of the junk yard to get you out. It caused a lot of trouble me, Topanga, Janitor Harley, and you kids." answered Cory.

"Can we tell what happened?" asked Riley.

"Yes, I'll let you tell what happened when I was locating the owner of the junk yard." answered Cory. "Then I'm going to give you a project do. I'm going to have everyone in the class find someone in their past that they need to forgive." asnwered Cory.

"Are you going to tell them about Maya singing?" asked Farkle.

"Only if she says its okay," answered Cory. "Is it okay Maya?"

"I'll think about it?" Maya answered.

"Well can you finish singing that song, Topanga and I heard you sing?" Cory asked.

Maya began pick off singing where she left off:

" _Oh ooh ooh oh oh_  
 _We'll be the stars!_  
 _Oh ooh ooh oh oh_  
 _We'll be the stars!_

 _Let me in, hold me close_  
 _Fill my heart with simple notes_  
 _So when it's hard to see,_  
 _They are there, reminding me_  
 _Take my breath, and hold me high_  
 _So I can feel the city lights_  
 _Glowing under me_  
 _It's in our reach, we're breaking out_

 _No, we're never gonna turn to dust,_  
 _Yeah, all we really need is us_  
 _Don't be scared to close your eyes_  
 _No, we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars_  
 _Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far_  
 _Yeah, we're holding on to who we are_  
 _When it's time to close your eyes_  
 _They will see us in the sky,_  
 _We'll be the stars!_

 _Oh ooh ooh oh oh_  
 _We'll be the stars!_  
 _Oh ooh ooh oh oh_  
 _We'll be the stars!_

 _We can reach the constellations_  
 _Trust me, all our dreams are breaking out_

 _No, we're never gonna turn to dust,_  
 _All we really need is us_  
 _We'll be the stars_

 _Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far_  
 _Yeah, we're holding on to who we are_  
 _When it's time to close your eyes_  
 _They will see us in the sky,_  
 _We'll be the stars!_

 _Oh ooh ooh oh oh_  
 _We'll be the stars!_  
 _Oh ooh ooh oh oh_  
 _We'll be the stars!_

 _Oh ooh ooh oh oh_  
 _We'll be the stars!_  
 _Oh ooh ooh oh oh_  
 _We'll be the stars!"_

Cory and Topanga were impressed that they asked Maya to sing the other songs that she sang while they were in the tree. She sang Eyes Wide Open and Right Now. It was one day none of them would ever forget.


End file.
